deadliestbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaguar
The jaguar ( /ˈdʒæɡwɑr/ or UK /ˈdʒæɡjuː.ər/; Panthera onca) is a big cat, a feline in the Panthera genus, and is the only Panthera species found in the Americas. The jaguar is the third-largest feline after the tiger and the lion, and the largest in the Western Hemisphere. The jaguar's present range extends from Southern United States and Mexico across much of Central America and south to Paraguay and northern Argentina. Apart from a known and possibly breeding population in Arizona (southeast of Tucson), the cat has largely been extirpated from the United States since the early 20th century. This spotted cat most closely resembles the leopard physically, although it is usually larger and of sturdier build and its behavioural and habitat characteristics are closer to those of the tiger. While dense rainforest is its preferred habitat, the jaguar will range across a variety of forested and open terrains. It is strongly associated with the presence of water and is notable, along with the tiger, as a feline that enjoys swimming. The jaguar is largely a solitary, opportunistic, stalk-and-ambush predator at the top of the food chain (an apex predator). It is a keystone species, playing an important role in stabilizing ecosystems and regulating the populations of the animals it hunts. The jaguar has an exceptionally powerful bite, even relative to the other big cats.This allows it to pierce the shells of armoured reptiles and to employ an unusual killing method: it bites directly through the skull of prey between the ears to deliver a fatal bite to the brain. The jaguar is a near threatened species and its numbers are declining. Threats include loss and fragmentation of habitat. While international trade in jaguars or their parts is prohibited, the cat is still frequently killed by humans, particularly in conflicts with ranchers and farmers in South America. Although reduced, its range remains large; given its historical distribution, the jaguar has featured prominently in the mythology of numerous indigenous American cultures, including that of the Maya and Aztec. short and stocky limb structure makes the jaguar adept at climbing, crawling and swimming. The head is robust and the jaw extremely powerful. The jaguar has the strongest bite of all felids, capable of biting down with 2,000 pounds-force (8,900 N). This is twice the strength of a lion and the second strongest of all mammals after the spotted hyena; this strength adaptation allows the jaguar to pierce turtle shells. A comparative study of bite force adjusted for body size ranked it as the top felid, alongside the clouded leopard and ahead of the lion and tiger. It has been reported that "an individual jaguar can drag a 360 kg (800 lb) bull 8 m (25 ft) in its jaws and pulverize the heaviest bones".The jaguar hunts wild animals weighing up to 300 kilograms (660 lb) in dense jungle, and its short and sturdy physique is thus an adaptation to its prey and environment. The base coat of the jaguar is generally a tawny yellow, but can range to reddish-brown and black, for most of the body. However the ventral areas are white. The cat is covered in rosettes for camouflage in the dappled light of its forest habitat. The spots vary over individual coats and between individual jaguars: rosettes may include one or several dots, and the shapes of the dots vary. The spots on the head and neck are generally solid, as are those on the tail, where they may merge to form a band. While the jaguar closely resembles the leopard, it is sturdier and heavier, and the two animals can be distinguished by their rosettes: the rosettes on a jaguar's coat are larger, fewer in number, usually darker, and have thicker lines and small spots in the middle that the leopard lacks. Jaguars also have rounder heads and shorter, stockier limbs compared to leopards Battle against Leopard A Jaguar assesses his environment and spots a leopard resting in a tree. Seeing it as competition, the Jaguar climbs up the tree but the Leopard sees it coming and the two fall off the small tree. The cats roll around, swinging their paws at each other's skulls. The two then proceed to get up and grapple with each other. The jaguar catches it by surprise by delivering a paw swipe, stunning the other feline. The leopard retreats to its tree. The Jaguar roars and turns to leave but the leopard follows behind and takes it down. They claw each other, both receiving gashes over their bodies. The Leopard opens its jaws and goes for a throat kill, but the jaguar delivers a skull crushing bite to it's head. Winner- Jaguar Experts Opinion- The cats are almost the same, but the Jaguar has a stronger bite and is bigger. 'Battle agianst Siberian Tiger ' A jaguar is wandering in an abandoned temple when he suddenly spots a Tiger feeding close by, the Jaguar roars at his striped cousin to back off, but the Tiger ignores. The Jaguar then charges at the Tiger, but trips upon impact, catching the Tiger off-guard, the agile Tiger then quickly recovers and attempts a throat bite, but the Jaguar shakes off the attack and the combatants are back to square one. Both the Jaguar and the Tiger roar, claw, and wrestle with one another, but neither lands a fatal blow, The Tiger then tries to end the fight with a fatal neck bite, but the Jaguar avoids the attack. The Tiger then charges at the Jaguar, but the Jaguar deflects the attack, catches the Tiger off guard again and delivers the killing bite to the Tiger's neck, killing him. The Jaguar roars in victory, then walks away. Winner: Jaguar Experts opinion- The tiger might be bigger, but the Jaguar has stronger bite. Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Carnivores Category:Felids Category:Nocturnal Animals Category:South American Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Vertebrates Category:Forest animals